


Ева и лилии

by Juri_terminator



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, girl with the dragon tattoo au, guess who is the girl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juri_terminator/pseuds/Juri_terminator
Summary: АУ по фильму "Девушка с татуировкой дракона"





	

Иногда Хоук был до отвратительного радостным.  
Он словно сиял, светился счастьем, и даже Фенрис поддавался этой заразительной улыбке, прощая Хоуку пожелания доброго утра, перегоревшие тосты и следы собачьих лап на простынях (их, конечно же, оставлял не Хоук, а Пес, которого тот при первой возможности запускал в дом, то есть когда Фенрис отлучался в город).  
А иногда Хоук смурнел, закрывался в себе, когда снова начинал думать над делом о белой лилии. Он иногда созванивался с неким Варриком по телефону, кидая вместо приветствия дежурные шуточки про гномов, а потом обсуждал положение их журнала «Киркволльский защитник», усиливающееся давление со стороны кунарийского Аришока и продвижение по частному расследованию.  
Фенрис чаще всего не лез, молча вчитываясь в имевшийся у них материал, но прислушивался — всегда, в какой-то странной надежде услышать еще что-то, помимо стандартных тем.  
Например, свое имя.  
Фенрис не то чтобы очень хотел, но он быстро понял, что Хоук любил трепаться обо всем, и в особенности о том, что окружало его прямо сейчас, но о Фенрисе он так и не сказал ни слова за все время, точно намеренно избегая любой темы, любой возможности сказать что-нибудь о нем.  
Это не обижало. Просто удивляло и в какой-то степени заставляло недоумевать. Хоук вел себя поразительно и противоречиво.  
Хоук положил телефон в карман и повернулся к Фенрису, мелькнув белозубой улыбкой.  
— Тебе не быть истинным ферелденцем.  
Фенрис, закутанный в десять одеял, ответил незлой усмешкой.  
— Я нисколько об этом не сожалею. Чтоб ты знал, сомнительное удовольствие — уметь сидеть полуголым в минус на улице.  
И при этом казаться самым согретым засранцем во всей чертовой вселенной. Фенрис не завидовал, но однозначно одолжил бы у Хоука эту способность, пока он вынужден вот так сутками прозябать в стуже Лотеринга.  
Дом, с кучей прорех в стенах и дряхлым потолком, тоже не казался спасением. Пес, словно услышав его мысли, горячим боком примостился рядышком и пристроил тяжелую морду у Фенриса на коленях.  
Стало однозначно лучше.  
— Почему Пес?  
Тот повел ухом, услышав свою кличку, но больше не двинулся.  
— Потому что я… — Хоук задумчиво почесал густую бороду. — Я, как только приехал сюда, еще у порога, даже не зашел, сказал что-то типа: «Вау, мой старый дом с настоящим камином — не хватает только пса». И тут этот парень прибегает, точно все услышал и понял.  
Пес вздохнул. Фенрис — тоже. Удивительная гармония.  
— Я его спросил, мол, так это ты Пес. И он сразу гавкнул, подошел. И все. Мы теперь лучшие друзья. Правда, Пес?  
Тот повернул свою морду к Хоуку и странно по-собачьи улыбнулся, оскалив зубы.  
— Только Варрику не говори — заревнует, — Хоук хмыкнул, и Фенрису даже на мгновение показалось, что пес… кивнул?  
Видимо, он уже замерз до такой степени, что начал галлюцинировать, и даже вся гурьба из пледов и одеял, что он смог откопать в этом элитном сарае «с настоящим камином», его не спасала.  
Пора было заканчивать их небольшой перерыв и дальше заниматься делом.  
  
***  
После неудачи с обвинениями против Аришока несчастья посыпались на голову Хоука одно за другим, словно атомные бомбы. Карвера отправили в Орлей на контрактную службу, администрация города собиралась снести кладбище, на котором похоронили Бетани, а на его месте — построить дикую смесь из развлекательного центра, кинотеатра и бизнес-центра одной крупной фирмы.  
Хоук держался, осаждал администрацию, ходил по судам и запрещал себе чаще одного раза навещать бар Изабеллы, которая, вопреки собственным жизненным установкам, вызвалась Хоуку помочь, — она никогда не наливала ему больше оговоренного, а за попытки оспорить лихо вышвыривала его из бара. Но чаще она просто выводила его на улицу, мягко удерживая за плечо, а потом еще говорила с ним по три-четыре часа на морозе, угощая крепким табаком.  
Иногда к ним присоединялась Мерриль, которая каждый раз пыталась курить наравне с Изабеллой, но каждый раз давилась дымом и тонко кашляла.  
Хоук в такие дни не торопился идти домой, но и поддаваться собственным желаниям не смел — дома его все еще ждали, вне зависимости от того, во сколько Хоук приходил, Лиандра, его мама, не позволяла себе уйти спать. Она едва пережила отъезд Карвера после того, что случилось с Бетани, и Хоук старался не тревожить ее лишний раз.  
А потом мама пропала.  
Женщина, ради которой Хоук ходил в бар лишь раз в неделю, боролся с администрацией и ходил по судам, однажды просто не вернулась домой. Через неделю, полную бессонных ночей в полицейских участках, отказов от ложных опознаний и даже одного допроса с рукоприкладством, черт побери, Хоук получил курьерскую доставку — огромную пустую коробку, на дне которой лежал отрезанный женский палец и белая лилия.  
Без обратного адреса. Без имени отправителя.  
Хоук лично писал статью про белые лилии для «Крикволльского защитника», и на тот момент с исчезновения последней жертвы прошло три месяца.  
Хоук знал, что это значило. К сожалению, он с самого начала понял, что это значило и где была его мать.  
Вот тогда-то и начался настоящий ад.  
  
***  
Фенрис Варрика никогда не видел и не знал, но тот какого-то черта знал о нем — Хоук так на него и вышел. Когда Хоук поспешно засобирался в Лотеринг в старый семейный дом, чтобы вести частное расследование, Варрик отказался его отпускать просто так. Он беспокоился за друга и весьма справедливо предполагал, что от затмившего его разум горя тот пока вряд ли сможет расследовать… эффективно.  
— Тебе нужен помощник, — говорил он. Но почему Варрик порекомендовал именно Фенриса — навсегда останется загадкой.  
Хоук, в принципе, не возражал. К советам Варрика он всегда прислушивался, даже если они казались абсурдными. Гном знал, что делал.  
Перед тем, как запустить Хоука к себе, Фенрис вылил ему в глаза с треть перцового баллончика и, кажется, отбил селезенку, позже повинив во всем его косматую бороду.  
— Из-за нее я принял тебя за бандита.  
— Она не косматая! — Хоук не мог в этот момент выглядеть возмущенным. Глаза адски щипало, они слезились, и вся комната казалась бело-серой грязной пеленой, сквозь которую едва пробивался свет. — Я ее регулярно постригаю и расчесываю.  
Фенрис улыбнулся.  
— Ты из сообщества хипстеров? Хотя нет. Но ты кажешься очень знакомым.  
— Я из журнала «Киркволльский защитник», веду журналистское расследование о белых лилиях.  
— Точно, — Фенрис уселся за стол напротив Хоука и закинул ногу на ногу.  
Хоук, конечно, этого ничего не видел. Лишь какие-то неясные всполохи.  
— Дело Аришока, помню. Недавно транслировали судебный процесс по новостям. Не очень удачно получилось, но потенциал есть.  
Хоук подслеповато сощурился и улыбнулся.  
— Оцениваешь как эксперт?  
— Конечно, — Фенрис фыркнул. — Я всего пару часов покопался у них в базе и уже нарыл кучу дерьма, увидеть которое вам помешала лишь нехватка наглости.  
Хоук хохотнул, а потом болезненно зашипел.  
— Про нехватку наглости не ляпни при Варрике. Ты потом даже в туалете не почувствуешь себя наедине с собой.  
— Ты понял, о чем я. И я не знаю, почему Варрик об этом не в курсе.  
— Мы официальное издание и не имеем права получать доказательства… таким способом.  
Судя по чирканью и резкому запаху дыма, Фенрис закурил. Да и кажется, что курил он ту же марку, что и Изабелла.  
— Ну, я-то не официальное издание. Но за спасибо тоже не работаю.  
Хоук лишь довольно выдохнул. Варрик и правда знал, что делает.  
  
***  
Хоуку пришлось выкопать свою старую статью и поднять все возможные новостные сводки касательно исчезновений. Получалось очень, даже слишком много — даты, имена, места и особые обстоятельства, после которых этих женщин никогда не видели.  
Да и выяснилось очень страшное. Самому старому эпизоду было не десять лет, как когда-то писал Хоук в «Защитнике», а все пятнадцать.  
Фенрис оперативно лез даже в полицейские базы данных, безнаказанно шарил по закрытым ресурсам и тащил на себе добрую часть информации. Хоук как-то в шутку назвал его «призраком без доспехов» и едва успел увернуться от кружки, которая, судя по траектории полета, летела ему прямо в лоб.  
Больше Хоук не шутил, в «часы дела» занимаясь лишь делом.  
Но поглядывал и оценивал, понимая, что Варрик, хитрющая гномья морда, не мог не знать, как выглядит будущий хоуков напарник — очень… привлекательно. Он, несмотря на стужу в доме, всегда ходил босиком, носил майки с коротким рукавом, точно демонстрируя свою одну сплошную татуировку по всему телу. Хоуку отчаянно хотелось знать, светилась ли она в темноте и как она выглядела в остальных местах.  
Он писал об этом Варрику по ночам, залезая под одеяло с головой, игнорировал глумливые ответы и падал в какую-то пропасть, из которой ему выбираться совсем не хотелось.  
Варрик сказал, что привезет ему слюнявчик. А Хоук вздыхал.  
Он по ночам открывал окно в своей комнате, и из уличной темноты к нему резво заскакивал Пес. Он топтался мокрыми лапами по сброшенному на пол покрывалу, а потом лез к Хоуку в постель под большое пуховое одеяло, довольно сопя.  
Фенрис так и не объяснил, почему он не любил, когда Пес находился в доме, но Варрик советовал потакать капризам «хмурого».  
***  
Варрик, бесстыжая рожа, все смеялся над ним. Фенрис, слава богам не понял, почему этот гном (действительно гном, Фенрис еще никогда не видел таких низкорослых людей) так очаровательно зубоскалил. В его взгляде было что-то такое, что явно с легкостью читал Хоук и что для Фенриса так и оставалось недосягаемым.  
Фенрис старался. Правда, старался скрыть свое раздражение.  
Но гном бесил.  
Честное слово, он надоел, и Фенрис, конечно же, не бесился еще с того, что этот мудила за пару минут до того, как включить свой странный взгляд, обыграл и Хоука, и Фенриса в порочную добродетель, как младенцев. И если с Хоуком все было ясно, то от себя Фенрис такого не ожидал.  
Он долгое время считал себя бесспорным чемпионом.  
— Прекрати хмуриться, парень, — весело сказал гном и щедро ливанул в свой кофе крепкого коньяка. — Я знаю, что ты хочешь что-то у меня спросить, и я даже в курсе, что именно. Но боюсь, бедняга Хоук не переживет, если я сболтну чего-нибудь лишнего. А мне хочется. Мне очень хочется, понимаешь ли, сболтнуть.  
Фенрис поджал губы и крутанул сидение кресла, поворачиваясь к монитору.  
— Да пожалуйста, — проворчал он и открыл рабочую папку.  
В комнату влетел Хоук, радостный, таща на руках такого же радостного (два сапога пара) Пса, который от счастья разве что не был готов запрыгнуть на потолок — впервые ему разрешили войти в присутствии Фенриса. Пес забрался на диван, с сосредоточенной мордой ткнулся пару раз носом Варрику в щеку, видимо приветствуя, а потом припустил к Фенрису. Стол, по которому он прошелся в приступе эйфории, остался цел лишь по счастливому стечению обстоятельств.  
— А вот и вся семья в сборе, — сказал Хоук, расправив руки словно для объятий. Варрик прокряхтел и уткнулся в свой кофе.  
— Я тебя очень люблю, старина, но с дивана ты меня сейчас не поднимешь — только нагрел место.  
Фенрис повернулся к Хоуку, от услышанного чувствуя странную щемящую боль в груди, и ломко, но тепло ему улыбнулся. Хоук как-то рассказывал ему о своем доме, о семье, которая когда-то была… полной. В сборе. Все комнаты были заняты, и эта развалюха не казалась такой заброшенной. Отец, мать, сестра и брат — все они когда-то тут жили вместе с Хоуком, а теперь.  
Ни отца, ни матери, ни сестры. Фенрис, насмотревшись один раз фотографий, больше не лазил в его компьютер.  
Пес, несмотря на частые ворчания Фенриса, от него сейчас не отставал, требуя внимания и ласки, и на приглашение Хоука никак не отреагировал.  
— Предатели, — проворчал тот, усаживаясь рядом с Варриком.  
— Тебе нужно было позвать Ривейни и Маргаритку. Они бы с радостью тебя обняли. И даже его, хотя он и хмурый, как моя прабабка.  
— Спасибо, — глухо отозвался Фенрис, наглаживая Пса. — Обойдусь.  
Он подхватил куртку, вдел ноги в теплые сапоги и пошел на улицу — покурить, Пес, недовольный тем, что ласка быстро прекратилась, увязался следом. Но, оказавшись снаружи, он внезапно встал в странную стойку и принюхался, смешно зафыркав.  
— Ты же раньше спокойно относился к табаку.  
Пес не унимался и скулил.  
Фенрис равнодушно кинул недокуренную сигарету в снег. Попозже покурит.  
Пес зарычал, гавкнул пару раз и кинулся за дом. И только потом Фенрис увидел у окон странные следы — слишком маленькие для Хоука и слишком большие для Варрика. Сам он на улицу сегодня еще не выходил. Пес беспокойно бегал вокруг дома, а Фенрис брел за ним и оглядывался, пытаясь хотя бы краем глаза заметить какую-нибудь тень. Странное тошнотное чувство мешало вздохнуть — одни и те же следы по всему периметру.  
Вечером Фенрис заказал плотные шторы в онлайн-магазине и камеры слежения — по неофициальным каналам.  
А на следующий день они нашли Пса мертвым — обезглавленным, лежащим на пороге их дома. С белевшим поверх пятном лилии.  
  
***  
Фенрис не видел Данариуса с того инцидента.  
Старик поутих со своими желаниями, исправно присылал Фенрису его деньги и пару раз делал какие-то смехотворные попытки отвязаться от назойливого дозора: покупал другие компьютеры, менял провайдера и хотел обратиться в частные хакерские фирмы.  
Старый самодовольный урод.  
Фенрис вальяжно вытянулся в кресле.  
«Фенрис, Волчонок», — писала эта мразь.  
«Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, убрать белый список? Или что ты там мне поставил? Я не могу зайти даже на сайт собственный фирмы.  
Это единственная моя просьба к тебе.  
Обещаю, что в таком случае получение справки о вменяемости пройдет в разы быстрее».  
Даже подписью себя не обременил.  
Тот ролик с изнасилованием Фенрис, конечно же, не станет транслировать прямщас — ни одно из его условий нарушено не было, просто Данариус расслабился, решив себе что-то там абсолютно бессмысленное. Что Фенрис через пару месяцев смягчился? Забыл? Простил? Мог передумать, согласиться на торг?  
В любом случае, Данариус сказал, что может ускорить получение справки о вменяемости — неосторожный шаг с его стороны.  
В любом случае, какая-то польза от этого письма да имелась.  
  
***  
— Старина, я вообще не в курсе, как это просочилось в газеты.  
— Варрик! Ты же в курсе всего, что творится на материке. Сначала одно и то же преступление по всему Тедасу. Орлей, Антива, Ферелден. Пропадает, черт побери, моя мать, а стоит мне взяться за расследование — об этом начинают писать все газеты. Почему ты не сказал?  
— Да разве это было важным.  
Хоук шумно сглотнул.  
Было три часа ночи, и Хоук только сейчас нашел в себе сил начать заново говорить. Он на пару дней отлучался в Киркволл, заливался у Изабеллы абсентом и только неразборчиво мычал ей в шею, показывая фотографии Пса.  
До и После.  
Мерриль он не разрешил звать — она бы таких картин не пережила.  
— Он нашел нас. Буквально после того, как ты уехал. Пес. Он.  
— Вот дерьмо.  
— Дерьмо, Варрик. Очень дерьмо, — Хоук раздраженно приложился к кофе, за раз выливая в себя всю чашку. — Создатель, я этого ублюдка лично распотрошу.  
— Сначала надо его найти, приятель. Но я в тебе не сомневаюсь.  
— Варрик. Пожалуйста. Предупреждай о таком.  
— Конечно. Прости, что сразу не сообразил. И знаешь, если полиция тебя опередит, то его всегда может подстерегать несчастный случай в тюрьме. Например.  
Хоук невесело улыбнулся.  
  
***  
Хоук не понимал.  
Точнее, он все прекрасно понимал, видел и чувствовал. Фенрис, который попросил его возвращаться домой не раньше десяти часов, молча запустил его замерзшего в темный дом, завел в свою спальню и принялся раздеваться.  
Хоук завороженно смотрел на Фенриса, с замиранием сердца слушал, как с мягким шорохом валится на пол одежда, к которой потом постепенно стала добавляться и его собственная. Хоук лишь краем глаза видел эту мешанину цветов: в основном, черный фенрисов и белый-красный-сиреневый-желтый — Хоука.  
В это мгновение в его комнате происходило какое-то восхитительное волшебство, прикоснуться к которому Хоук захотел, как только оказался на пороге квартиры Фенриса, но он правда-правда не ждал, что оно внезапно возьмет и случится.  
Волшебство.  
Хоук не понимал — почему. Ведь не было ни одной предпосылки, ни одного намека со стороны Фенриса не было. С его — возможно. Хоук старался держаться в границах приемлемого, но он слишком часто привык давать волю своим эмоциям.  
Но Фенрис…  
Фенрис сел к нему на колени, придвинулся вплотную, с какой-то затаенной грустью заглядывая Хоуку в глаза.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
Хоук не узнал своего голоса, да и выговорил он слова едва ли шепотом, с трудом различимым через поцелуи.  
— Ищу преступника, — Фенрис ответил ему со всей серьезность и мельком посмотрел в темное незашторенное окно. Но больше он себе такого не позволял — чтобы не спугнуть.  
Да и отвлечение внимания оказалось очень и очень приятным — Хоук словно дорвался и топил Фенриса в нежности, целуя, обнимая и осторожничая, даже когда от возбуждения начинала ехать крыша; Хоук ждал, уговаривал, ласкал, не отпуская Фенриса до последнего.  
У Фенриса покраснел подбородок, натертый чужой бородой, и сведенное от чужого трепета горло отпустило лишь, когда Хоук угомонился и закутал их обоих в шелестящее пуховое одеяло.  
Свет в спальне горел до самого утра, а Фенрис, который планировал после секса сразу уйти работать с поисковиками и показаниями камеры, не нашел в себе сил выбраться из чужих объятий. В первые за долгое время — теплых.  
  
***  
Они были в центре ада.  
О том, чтобы, расставив флажочки на карту, посмотреть на нее без кучи дополнительных заметок, вырезок из статей и фотографий (фотографии Лиандры Хоук так и не привесил) они догадались не сразу, но как только эта идея пришла к ним в головы, многое встало на свои места.  
Фенрис не отрывал взгляда от полотна.  
— Скажи мне, Хоук, — медленно проговорил он. — Почему ты поехал расследовать именно в этот город?  
— В коробке был снег.  
Фенрис с недоуменным взглядом повернулся к нему.  
— Снег?  
— Ну да, такие кристаллики льда в виде мягких белых хлопьев.  
— Хоук.  
— Да ладно, ладно. Я понял, — тот обезоружено поднял руки и улыбнулся. — Но правда — из-за снега. В коробке была талая вода, снег, понимаешь. А какой бы промозглой дырой Ферелден ни был, Лотеринг — чуть ли не единственное место по всей стране, где уже в октябре ходишь в сугробах по колено. А посылку я получил в сентябре. Ну и я… родился тут и рос долгое время. Очень много всего и сразу, но так получилось.  
Фенрис промолчал и снова посмотрел на карту, где все точки — места похищения жертв — выстраивали собой ровный круг, в центре которого ютился аномальный и родной Лотеринг.  
Стало очень зябко.  
— Это в какой-то степени было очевидно — смерть Пса, эта дурацкая лилия, но… все же.  
Фенрис подступил ближе к Хоуку, как-то неуклюже, прижимаясь к нему боком, и почти не вздрогнул, когда Хоук приобнял его одной рукой за плечи.  
Правда оказалась ближе, чем они думали.  
  
***  
На служебных псов Хоук смотреть отказывался.  
Фенрис долго уговаривал его вызвать полицию — так поиски будут быстрыми и эффективными, а если им не поверят, всегда есть чертов Варрик, который по всему миру имел какие-то свои особые связи и рычажки давления. Но одни они не справятся.  
Хоук думал о том, что этого урода схватят, спрячут за решетку, и он уже никогда и ничего не сделает ему сам. Весь этот список «101 пытка от Гаррета Хоука» катился в тартары, вытесненный здравым смыслом и хоуковой слабостью перед взглядом Фенриса. Да и Варрик еще в самом начале посоветовал следовать капризам Фенриса, а гном всегда знал, что делал.  
Заветные девять-один-один набирал Фенрис и говорил тоже он. И что самое странное — службы отреагировали мгновенно, когда к объяснению ситуации примешалось еще кодовое слово «Варрик». Они перерыли всю деревню, каждый населенный и заброшенный дом, прежде чем наткнулись на склад. Как его назовут позже — Ангельский.  
Он простоит еще пару месяцев, прежде чем какие-то религиозные фанатики спалят его, а Хоук урежет свои банковские накопления на очень круглую сумму.  
Но пока склад только обнаружили, а вместе с ним — колонну из женских тел, залитых воском и одетых в ангельские рясы. Из лепестков лилий мерзавец делал им крылья, называл библейскими именами и дрочил, умирая от собственной гениальности и святости. Хоук тогда, кажется, рыдал впервые после похорон Бетани.  
Фенрис стоял рядом и молчал.  
В ушах до сих пор звенели крики о цвете и увядании одномоментно: красота все еще жива, но уже погибает, ангелы! Они ангелы! Разве ты не видишь, тупой сопляк?  
Они ангелы с застывшим выражением крика и мольбы на лицах.  
И Лиандра, одна из немногих с выражением гордого смирения на лице, была подписана как «Ева».  
От этого мутило еще больше, чем от первых встреч с Данариусом, когда Фенрису к коже прикалывали бейджик с подписью «Волчонок в комнате».  
— Ева, — дрожащим шепотом повторил Хоук. — Ева, сукин ты сын.  
Дарующая жизнь.  
  
У дурацкого Хоука от слез намокла борода, от холода — покраснели щеки, дурацкий Хоук всхлипывал, как мальчишка, и выл Фенрису в плечо, пока тот сам больно и громко сглатывал ком, вставший поперек горла. Фенрис впервые так жалел кого-то, кроме себя.  
Фенрис видел Лиандру по фотографиям в компьютере Хоука, по видеозаписям и по словесным ностальгиям, в которые Хоук изредка ударялся, переборщив с коньяком в кофе.  
И вот наконец… увидел вжи… увидел.  
Как только они оказались дома, Хоук, наплевав на кофе и из горла опорожнив до дна бутылку с коньяком, улегся спать на диван, по которому часто грязными лапами топтался Пес, а Фенрис позвонил Варрику и попросил обо всем сообщить Карверу.  
Сам он не смог уснуть, зная, что в эту и последующие ночи Хоуку не избежать кошмаров. И Фенрис, обмирая от тоски и собственной смелости, чутко сторожил чужой сон.  
  
***  
После того, как Хоук вернулся в Киркволл, они не виделись с Фенрисом достаточно долго. Хоук звонил, писал, единственное — не решался прийти в гости, но так настойчиво о себе напоминал, что Фенрис в конце концов не смог с собой справиться. Однажды ему самому снилась женщина, повторявшая «Ева-Ева», и Фенрис тогда до ужаса осознал то, насколько он проникся чужим горем.  
А Хоук все писал. Словно даже не ждал ответа, просто говорил с ним сообщениями и медиа-файлами, пару раз он получал письма от Варрика, а в одном баре, куда Фенрис зашел случайно, поддавшись порыву выпить чего-нибудь в промозглый день, барменша долго и упорно рассказывала ему о предназначении, говорила о бородах и загадочно сверкала глазами, потрясая дорогим золотым ожерельем.  
И чертов Хоук, который, конечно же, все еще писал.  
Поэтому, когда Фенрис пришел к нему сам полтора месяца спустя, замерзший в своей неизменной бестолковой кожанке, Хоук на пару секунд застыл на пороге, открыв пораженно рот — словно перед ним возникло чудо.  
Вот дерьмо.  
Фенрис отчего-то сильно засмущался горящего взгляда, вспомнив слова барменши про соколиные бороды, и поспешил беспардонно протиснуться в теплую квартиру. Кажется, по всему городу развернулась одна сплошная партия в порочную добродетель.  
Хоук молчал и смотрел. И Фенрис готов был поклясться — глаза его сияли так, словно в них отражалось сияние всех звезд мира.  
Вот дерьмо.  
— Я… прости, что так не появлялся долго. Я получил подтверждение вменяемости, и…  
Хоук сделал к нему шаг и крепко поцеловал.  
С того единственного раза они едва ли позволяли себе друг друга обнимать. Касались изредка рук — неловко.  
Но теперь.  
Фенрис поцеловал ответ, зажмурившись, но сильно к себе прижиматься не дал, неуклюже отстраняясь от каждой попытки жгучего объятия.  
Хоук смотрел недоуменно, но лишь до тех пор, пока у Фенриса не зашевелилась куртка. Оттуда что-то громко и тонко тявкнуло, снова закопошившись, и Фенрис поспешил отвести взгляд.  
Хоук подрагивающими пальцами осторожно расстегнул ему воротник куртки, до половины, приспустив таким образом, чтобы пухлый и взъерошенный щенок мабари не вывалился на пол.  
— Только не называй его Пес, ради бога, — странным голосом попросил Фенрис, глядя на то, как Хоук умиленно тискается с щенком. Щенок, в свою очередь, принялся усердно жевать хоукову бороду, накручивая от восторга купированным хвостом. Это была любовь с первого взгляда.  
— Я хотел повалить тебя на пол прямо тут и жарко предаться сексу на пороге, — веселым тоном заметил Хоук. — Потому что я даже на несколько минут забыл, что на кухне сидит Варрик, хотя я думаю, он бы все понял и подождал. Но потом. Потом. О создатель! Привет, чувак!  
Чувак попытался ответить, не разжимая зубов.  
— И чуваком не надо его называть.  
Хоук посмотрел на Фенриса, и все, что хотелось сказать до этого, внезапно умерло, исчезло, оставив вместо себя лишь одну дурацкую строчку. Но сейчас в окружении, состоявшем из скулящего от радости щенка и счастливого Хоука (и, вероятно, покатывающегося со смеху гнома на кухне), Фенрис чувствовал, что эти слова самые что ни на есть подходящие:  
— Могу я остаться?  
Хоуку, чтобы поцеловать его в ответ, сначала пришлось отцепить Чувака от своей бороды.

**Author's Note:**

> для фанфика распрекрасный Everthunder сделал арты  
> http://everthunder.tumblr.com/post/147493848220/finally-here-just-need-quick-dirty-mabari-break


End file.
